powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Morpher
The Delta Morphers were the morphers used by the S.P.D. B-Squad Rangers. These compact, black and white devices were handheld, and resembled police ID badges. When not in use, they were worn in a holder at the Ranger's sides and on the back of their Ranger suits' belts when morphed. They included 5 functions triggered by 3 tabs, activated by a switch on the top of the morpher which opens the morpher up: *'CHANGE': Morphs the cadets into their Ranger forms with call "S.P.D. Emergency!". **'S.W.A.T. MODE': Used in morphed form by the Rangers to materialize their S.W.A.T. armor and weaponry. *'PHONE': Allows the Rangers to contact each other or Delta Base, as well as summon the Delta Runners to their position. *'JUDGE': Assesses the guilt or innocence of any intended target of the morpher, measuring pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict. According to Kat Manx, the Judgement scanner is never wrong. **'CONTAINMENT MODE': Upon reaching a Guilty verdict, the morpher is given authority to fire anti-matter fusion into its guilty target, forcing them into a Containment Card to ensure easy and safe transportation for filing until the target's time is served. If targets are innocent, then the officer must immediately cease pursuit of the suspect until they're found guilty of another crime. Morphers are color-locked, which meant that each morpher has it's own Ranger color built into it and if several users wished, they could trade, like when Sky used Jack's morpher to morph into a Red Ranger. Also, unlike other morphers, S.P.D. morphers could be replaced when damaged. While these are considered standard issue equipment, the morphers are typically made for a Ranger with their ID and rank inside. B-Squad continued using their morphers after thwarting Emperor Gruumm's attempted destruction of Earth, replacing the disgraced A-Squad as S.P.D.'s first line of defense. At some point, Doggie Cruger succeeded Birdie as Supreme Commander of S.P.D., with Sky Tate, having replaced Jack Landors as Red Ranger, assuming leadership of S.P.D. on Earth. How this affected the Ranger hierarchy is unclear, but Bridge had become Red Ranger when he was recruited by the Sentinel Knight as part of a team that temporarily replaced the Overdrive Rangers. Alternative to the Delta Morphers, the Super Mega Rangers used Legendary Ranger Keys provided by Gosei to assume the corresponding Ranger forms as a Legendary Ranger Mode. Morphing Sequence The Delta Morphers of B-Squad, activated by a call of "S.P.D. Emergency!". When the morpher's mouth opens, it summons a projection of the Ranger's suit. The user then flies back and lands back on the ground as the suit materializes onto them. As the user looks up, the helmet is attached onto their head and the transformation completes. In quick-time moments, the activation of the morpher would just materialize the suit instantaneously. A-Squad's morphers The S.P.D. A-Squad were only seen in morphed form prior to their disappearance. Upon their return, this corrupted team of Rangers seemed able to morph at will. This ability may have been an enhancement granted to them by Emperor Gruumm, or perhaps they simply kept their morphers hidden (as stated above, most Rangers do not need to speak their morphing call to initiate a morph). As all the other (present day) S.P.D. Rangers were seen with variant Delta Morphers, it is reasonable to assume the A-Squad used something similar prior to their alliance with the Emperor. Variants Anubis Cruger owns a black-colored variant of the Delta Morpher called the Patrol Morpher, which allows him to transform into the Shadow Ranger. The morpher works the same way as the Delta Morpher, although it doesn't seem to have a S.W.A.T. mode. Kat Manx used a white-colored Kat Morpher, which allowed her to morph into Kat Ranger. Like the Patrol Morpher, it doesn't have a S.W.A.T. mode, and was only a temporary and disposable one. See also Category: S.P.D. Category: Arsenal Category:Morpher Category:Arsenal (Space Patrol Delta) Category:Phone-type Morpher